In the Canyons of the City
by SinnamonGirl
Summary: Ryo lets Dee kiss him secretly in the alleys of NYC... after all, what danger is there in a kiss? Requires a willing suspension of belief .


In the Canyons of the City

Hello everyone! So it's been awhile since I had time to write, and this half-finished piece was lying around waiting to be dusted off. I'm afraid that it requires a willing suspension of belief (i.e. lots of unlikely happenings) and it isn't really up to par, in my opinion, with some of my other writings. Still, I love reading and posting here at and I beg your pardon for this piece's flaws. Also, the title is taken from "Available Light" by Rush - [(my much loved band, that has a few members I'd love to write some slash fic about... but I fear tar and feathers!!) 

Disclaimer: Fake belongs to Sanamai Matoh.

They walked home in the uniforms of traffic cops - a punishment for one of Dee's antics. Berkley hoped to discourage him by including his partner in such punishments... but so far nothing had changed. Well, almost nothing.

Dee sighted the alley first. Then, he was always on the lookout for such things. It was the newest movement in their dizzy dance that Ryo refused to call a relationship. The blond detective would let his partner kiss him between the anonymous buildings of the city, and Dee took full advantage. He'd discovered Ryo's fascination with alley-kissing shortly after they'd found Carol. They'd hidden her by pretending to be lovers making out in an alley. It was the one kiss Ryo had never complained of, so Dee had tried it again. Ryo never would have said so, but he liked the daring of it, the threat of discovery. There with the wind canyon-crying through the silver towers, he offered his lips up to Dee's and silently cried out for him. They hadn't done more than kiss, so far, but sometimes Dee would feel his blond partner go hard against him, and he hoped that he was one step closer to claiming Ryo for his own.

Pushing Ryo into the alley, he began to unbutton the jacket of his uniform, eager to feel flesh against flesh, even a little. "Dee, we shouldn't," Ryo protested, but it was more a gasp than a demand that they stop. Soon both of their shirts were open and Dee set about replacing the faded marks of his mouth with new ones. Ryo rested his head on Dee's shoulder, gently kissing his neck. Dee never asked him for more than he was willing to give, but sometimes he really wished that Ryo would let go. Still, even kisses were something.

Oblivious to his own actions, Dee let his hands wander down between them to stroke Ryo's erection. He expected the younger man to move away as if electrocuted, but instead Ryo clenched his teeth and groaned. "Yes..."

Dee gaped, but excitement soon overcame shock. "You want me to do it, baby? I'll suck you off right here. Right in the middle of New York City."

Ryo was about to answer when both officers heard the unmistakable sound of weapons being cocked. "You know what we do to faggots in this part of town, boys?" a voice asked.

Another voice laughed in answer; it disturbed Dee far more than the initial threat - that laughter wasn't sane. "We cut off their balls," another voice replied.

Dee broke away from his partner to situate himself in front of him, to try to shield him. It was no use; they were surrounded. Some of their assailants held knives instead of guns, but he knew in an instant that he couldn't save Ryo if they decided to shoot. He reached for his gun, thinking to draw their fire.

The leader shook his head. "Don't try it, officer, or we'll shoot your pretty boyfriend." He turned to his gang. "Now, what do we do to faggot cops, boys?"

Dee didn't wait to hear the answer. "He's not gay," he said clearly, praying that this would be the combination of words that would save Ryo's life. "I forced him." Ryo was clearly ready to protest but Dee waved him into silence.

The gang leader was clearly interested. Dee prayed it wasn't an interest born out of the idea of leverage. "You'll take the fall for blondie, then, huh? You'll die for him?"

Dee nodded bravely.

"Huh. That's not something you see everyday - a faggot with more courage than sense. Only problem is this - your friend's a cop too." He indicated the weapon at Ryo's waist. "How do we know he won't go runnin' for more cops if we let him go?"

Dee knew promises would be useless. "Kill me with him here," he said at last. "He won't be able to get help then. Just don't hurt him."

The gang wasn't comprised of New Yorker's finest villains, and the idea was amenable to them. As Dee stood awaiting the bullet that would end his life, he lifted his eyes to his partner to say goodbye. Ryo was pale and shaking with fury; Dee feared that he would get himself killed despite his actions. "Bikky," he mouthed, reminding the blond of his responsibilities. Ryo turned his eyes. Dee knew that he would hate him for what he was doing, for his sacrifice, but it couldn't be helped. He had gotten Ryo into this mess, kissing him, wanting him - didn't Ryo always insist that he wasn't gay? Closing his eyes, Dee focused on the memory of Ryo's kiss as gunfire tore through the alley.

A few moments later, Dee opened his eyes. He was alive, as was his partner. Two of their assailants were dead; others injured.

"JJ and Drake," Ryo said simply. "I called for backup."

"How!?"

"GPS distress button on the cell. It's silent. You should really listen when they tell us these things." His chiding was weak; he was clearly still in shock. Together, they stepped into the glare of police lights, flashing red, white, and blue.

After answering questions and filling out reports (omitting the fact that they'd stopped in the alley to kiss), they went by unspoken agreement to Ryo's apartment. A note from Bikky explained that he was staying at Cal's. Ryo didn't even bother to call to confirm the information. He still couldn't quite believe that his partner was alive and unhurt. Silently, he guided Dee to his bedroom. There, they sat on the bed, holding each other.

Ryo began to sob. "I thought... I thought I was going to lose you." He rubbed angrily at his eyes. "Why did you do that, Dee?"

Dee didn't try for false comfort. "It was close." He held him tighter. "But I'm here. I'm here."

They began to kiss, softly at first, then more insistently. Dee's hands worked Ryo's shirt open, hoping to lose himself in his partner's flesh, his moans. Head buried in Ryo's neck, he unzipped his partner's pants.

Ryo caught both of his wrists in a surprisingly strong grip. "Dee, no. We can't."

Dee couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? Why the hell not!?"

Ryo just slowly shook his head, denying him.

"Ryo," Dee began, aghast, "I thought I was going to lose you without ever loving you. How can you still say no?"

Ryo's face was drawn. "You were going to die _right in front of me_ for loving me. Dee, you felt like you deserved it. How can you ask me to give so much when you still feel like you deserve punishment for what we do?"

In Dee's face, he saw the look of true fragmentation, pieces too small to break. He left without making a sound.

Dee staggered home in cold shock. The reality of the day's events was finally starting to hit him, but instead of having Ryo to hold back the surge of fear, he was alone. He trembled a little as he made his way home, weak with shock and pain.

_I almost died._

_The man I love won't touch me._

The latter hurt more.

_What do I have to do to prove myself? And what the hell did he mean with 'you think you deserve punishment?' _Ryo was the one that saw something wrong with a gay lifestyle. Wasn't he always telling Dee that he wasn't gay? Hadn't he just used persistance to wear the blond down, drawing him into embraces that his body wanted but his mind and his heart refused? Wasn't that something that deserved punishment? Or at least, it made him guilty and Ryo innocent. Entering his apartment, he threw himself in bed with his clothes on and sank into dark, hopeless dreams.

Ryo shuddered under the heavy covers of his bed, pants still half undone where Dee had tried to undress him. He knew he had been wrong to refuse the younger officer... but how could he say yes when Dee believed that he had corrupted him in some way - tricked him into a relationship?

_Well, what is he supposed to think? _his mind asked. _You haven't exactly been forthcoming with him either. After all, he wouldn't have been kissing you in an alley if you'd let him in your bed._

Standing, Ryo dressed and took himself to his car. Things had to change. A few seconds delay, and he never would have seen Dee again. His partner would have died thinking himself unloved. Their job was a dangerous one and he didn't plan to let Dee go another day without knowing the truth.

"I've loved you since the first day I met you," he said into Dee's dark bedroom. He heard Dee gasp in answer; the young cop hadn't even realized Ryo had been in his apartment. He'd never used the key he'd given him before. "I want to be with you - for good. Openly. Not in an alley. Not just where no one can see us. I want to belong to you."

"Ryo..."

The blond crossed the room to lay his fingers against Dee's lips. "Shhh. It's my fault, Dee. You tried to make me feel safe. I wanted to lie to myself and you let me. I was still lying this afternoon. You didn't think you deserved punishment - you were trying to save me."

"Because I love you."

"I know. I love you, Dee." He touched his partner's face and felt the warmth of Dee's skin.

"I don't know how to make love to you," Ryo said into Dee's hair, easing him down beneath him. "But I'm not afraid anymore."

Dee trembled, gasping as Ryo worked his shirt open. He couldn't escape the sensation that he was dreaming, but he let the dream claim him, let Ryo capture his mouth with an enthusiasm he'd never seen the detective exhibit before. He let his head fall back, undone by what he'd desired for so long.

Ryo slid Dee's pants down past his hips, delighting in the way his partner shuddered at his touch. Dee, usually so strong, lay helpless, staring at him with desire coupled with tenderness - eyes loving and hungry both.

When Ryo's head dipped to kiss his thigh, Dee whispered, "Please..."

"I've never," Ryo said, _But I think I know what to do._ He took Dee into the depths of his mouth, tasting the sweet saltiness of his partner's secret skin. Moments later, Dee was tugging at his hair.

The dark haired detective smiled sheepishly. "It's been two years, buddy. You're going to take care of me without getting anything for yourself if you keep it up."

_Two years_... Ryo thought. _I've been such a fool. _

"Are you okay?" Dee asked as he sat silent. "We don't have to. We can stop." Stopping was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had already gotten to hear Ryo speak words of love - he wasn't about to demand more than that.

"It's not that," Ryo said quietly. "I've been so bad to you, Dee."

Dee situated the blond at his side, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his jaw. "Never, baby,"

Ryo didn't - couldn't - believe him, but he resolved to make amends for his mistakes. He guided Dee's hands to his waist. "Undress me, Dee. Kiss me." His gentle, bashful tone belied the commands, and Dee felt his heart surging into his mouth, tasting of iron and rose petals at the same time. Sometimes I love you so much that I think it will kill me, he thought. Holding Ryo as tightly as he could, he banished his clothing to the floor, worshipping his skin with reverent fingers. Ryo breathed in sharp gasps. The sound of his breathing, his moans, threatened Dee's sanity until he could scarcely think what to do.

Ryo tried to speak. "...sometimes, in the alley, I... I almost came, just from kissing you."

Dee locked their bodies together, hooking his legs over his partners, letting Ryo feel the heat of him, his need. "Do you want me to do that, baby? Kiss you like that?" As much as he longed to claim his partner completely, he wanted to see to Ryo's pleasure even more. There would be time for more in the days and nights ahead.

Ryo didn't give an audible answer, but his eyes were completely black with desire, and Dee felt him pulsing against him. Taking the lack of protest for consent, Dee claimed the blond detective's lips.

Ryo could barely kiss back. After rescuing Dee and Bikky from a drug lord, Ryo had shared his first kiss with his partner - and he'd learned a great deal in that gesture, which Dee still maintained was meant to "welcome him to the 27th precinct." He'd never been kissed the way Dee kissed him - an alternating barrage of possessive, gentle, passionate, and downright erotic motion of the lips - and each shift sent a different type of electric tingle through his body. He felt waves of heat coursing through his lower body, building and building and...

"Dee, stop," he begged, freeing his lips.

Dee's head shot up, brow furrowed. "What is it? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Ryo smiled to reassure him, touched that his partner could worry even in the middle of making love. "No, it's nothing like that. I just..." he was amazed to feel himself flush, even as far as they'd come. "It's just... I want to make you feel good too."

"You want me to come too?" Dee translated.

"Y-yes."

Dee gave a rogue's grin, half naughty schoolboy, half hungry wolf. "All you had to do was ask."

With Ryo reassured that the pleasure was mutual, Dee again fell to work, repositioning his partner against him and reaching between them to stroke the two of them together. Working his tongue between Ryo's lips, he claimed the wet heat of his partner's mouth while Ryo moaned in his throat. Ryo reached up to clutch his shoulder, to hold his face in one hand. Dee trembled at the touch, and kissed his forehead, tasting the salt of his skin.

Ryo shuddered against him and Dee didn't need words to know how close he was. "I want to make you feel good too," Ryo's words came back to his mind, and Dee smiled to himself. He'd been holding back to concentrate on Ryo, but it was clear that he didn't need to do so anymore. Grasping Ryo's wrist, he brought his hand down to his length. No words were needed. Ryo wrapped his hand around him and stroked and squeezed, even as Dee whispered encouragement into his ear. "Come on baby, come for me."

Ryo screamed. Later, when Dee would tease him about it, he'd flush to the roots of his hair, but in that moment he couldn't do anything else. With feelings of release scorching through his body, he called his partner's name aloud, again and again.

Seeing the muscles of Ryo's throat draw taut, seeing his head thrown back, and hearings - God! - hearing him cry for him, beg for him, Dee struggled to hold on just long enough to feel Ryo's release, hot and wet against his thighs. Sinking into his partner's shoulder, he let go with sobbing, shuddering breaths.

Ryo laid still for a long, long time. Even when Dee stood to clean them up and rearrange the bed more comfortably, he didn't move. Emotions that he couldn't even put names to were surging through him and he wanted to savor them; he wanted to keep the feel of Dee - of belonging to Dee - locked in his skin.

Dee returned to the bed and put his arms around him. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Ryo reached up, ran his fingers across his face. _You're alive. You're mine._ "Wonderful." After a moment, he smiled, bright eyes shining with mischievous light. "You know, beds are a lot more comfortable than alleys."

Dee stared for a moment, caught offguard by the joke. Then he began to laugh - softly at first, then louder and louder. Ryo joined in, allowed himself to be gathered up against Dee's chest until they were laughing into each other, wild sounds of happiness and, underneath it, gratitude.

The next day at work, JJ was extremely puzzled by his fellow officers' behavior. For one thing, Dee and Ryo seemed downright cozy, though he couldn't imagine what his why his godlike-hunkalicious-gorgeous Dee could see in the dark-eyed blond. And when he asked them how they'd stumbled into the alley where he and Drake had rescued them neither one could stop laughing long enough to answer him. Shrugging, he made his way back to Drake. Hunkalicious was one thing, but there was something to be said for the consistent sanity and dependability of Drake, too. Studying his partner more closer than usual, he decided that there might be quite a lot to say, indeed. ;)


End file.
